Episode 8873 (1st April 2016)
Plot Michelle unburdens herself to Will, explaining how Steve suffered from depression and went to Spain to recuperate but now he’s having a blast, albeit recovering, and she’s left juggling three businesses. Worried at the extent of Izzy’s pain, Gary offers to get her some more cannabis but Izzy refuses, scared that she could lose Jake. Will confides in Michelle how he reckons his fiancé, Saskia, is too good for him. Michelle’s adamant that she’s a lucky woman. Sophie rings Sally to come and make some adjustments to Kate's wedding dress. Kate admits to Sophie how she has nightmares about the wedding and wonders if she’s doing the right thing. Ken and Audrey enjoy a quiet drink in the Rovers. Freddie joins them but they are interrupted when a boisterous stag party descends on the pub. Sarah to offers to babysit so David and Kylie can go to the pub. Behind their backs, she is anxious. Yasmeen and Sharif relish telling Sally how their chicken coop passed the environmental inspection with flying colours. Kitty, one of the stag party, starts to ply Mary with drink while another, Ben, almost starts a fight with Freddie which he defuses. Audrey admires him, to Ken's annoyance. Will makes a booking with Leanne and joins Michelle when Erica summons her back to help out at the Rovers. There, Mary is drunk as she joins in an "Oasis" sing-along with the stags. Sally pins Kate's dress. Caz calls Kate from Cyprus. She’s put out to realise Kate is with Sophie and that she’s seen Kate’s wedding dress. The staggering stags finally leave the pub, intent on taking Mary with them but Erica stops them. Sarah watches intently over Harry. Will helps Michelle clean up at the pub after they lock up for the night. Izzy’s touched when Gary offers to move in and look after her but she insists she must cope alone. A suspicious Liz returns from the brewery do and confronts Michelle, asking her outright if she’s having an affair with Will. Michelle angrily retaliates, telling her that Steve is a selfish pig, and she can see where he gets it from. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Harry Platt - Woody Illsley (Uncredited) Guest cast *Will Chatterton - Leon Ockenden *Gareth - Ben Sadler *Ben - Reese Scholtz *Kitty - Marcus Christopherson Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Nick's Bistro *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Will helps Michelle at The Rovers, a wary Liz asks if she is having an affair; Kate admits to Sophie that she wonders if she's doing the right thing getting married; and Gary offers to score Izzy some more drugs. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,210,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes